Bionic Action Hero
“' '” is the 13th-14th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on August 5, 2015. This is the 85th-86th episode overall. It features the first appearance of Giselle Vickers and only appearance of Troy West. Plot Douglas reveals that a former colleague is a movie director & wants to make a movie based on Adam, Bree and Chase. However, when she shows up to the academy with her actor Troy West (played by Leo Howard) for research, her evil agenda begins to unfold. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (hand only; no physical appearance) * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers Guest Cast *Leo Howard as Troy West Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan (Indirectly) * Ben Stillwell as Owen (Indirectly) * Cody Griffin as Jake Chambers (Indirectly) * Cole Ewing as Sebastian (Indirectly) Trivia * This is a 1 hour special. **This is the eighth 1 hour special of Lab Rats. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim, You Posted What?!?, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Lab Rats: On The Edge, and Space Colony) **This is the first 1 hour special that Donald Davenport doesn't appear in. This is also the fourth that Tasha didn't appear in. **This is also the 2nd 1 hour special in Season 4. * This episode marks the 2nd anniversary of Bionic Showdown, as it aired on this date in 2013 . Fittingly, this episode deals with Marcus after his death, and his remains were shown. Coincidentally both episodes are 1 hour specials * This is the second time Billy Unger and Leo Howard appear together, the first being in Kickin' It. It's also the second time Kelli Berglund and Leo Howard appear together since Kickin' It. * The Hollywood version of the set was really the actual set, just showing the stuff around it. * The episode Scramble the Orbs was mentioned/referenced in this episode, specifically the play Adam was in and how he forgot his line. In this episode, Adam almost forgot his line again, but he wrote it on his hand. * Douglas mentioned that he and Giselle used to date, and that they broke up over petty disagreements. *It is unknown why Donald Davenport isn't in this episode. He was possibly in Mission Creek, taking some of the students on a field trip, or working at Davenportia * This is the first episode where Bree uses her invisibility usefully. * The Lab Rats go to Hollywood in this episode. * This is the second time there is a robot version of Chase, with the first being in Crush, Chop, and Burn. * This is the third time in Season 4 where Chase alone almost gets killed, with the first 2 being Bionic Rebellion and Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Chase's magnetism app returns in this episode, with it's last appearance being The Jet-Wing. *Leo said that he spies on the Lab Rats during Douglas' call with Giselle. *This episode was technically Karma on Douglas because he did the same exact thing in Bionic Showdown. *Giselle lured Adam, Bree, and Chase into the a trap the same way Douglas lured them into a trap in Bionic Showdown. *Giselle goes to a junkyard to find Marcus' android arm, showing he will return. *Like Bionic Showdown, Adam is the last person to use their bionics. *Adam said for the first time that he loves Chase when he thought Chase was dead. When Chase brings it up later Adam gets embarrassed and won't admit it. *Will Smith is mentioned in the episode. Goofs * Leo claims he didn't know grabbing an android as they geo leaped would take him with them yet he did it with Donald in Parallel Universe. Although he might not remember as both universes reset and this one might take longer. ** It is possible that he thought it might only work if the person geo-leaping intended to bring another person with them. * Leo is in the Beginner level in this episode, although he was promoted to Advanced in Space Elevator. ** Although this is because this episode was filmed before Space Elevator. This is evident, as Leo's left leg isn't bionic, because he kicked an android in vain with his left leg and felt pain. In addition, several students were still yellow. * Adam damaged the hydro-loop before the intro but in the next scene, it's fixed and fully operational. It's possible Bree or the bionic soldiers might have fixed it with super speed. *Marcus died in Douglas' lair in his house, yet Giselle finds him in a junkyard with the rubble still on top of him. It's possible the government might have collected his remains and put them in an isolated location. *Giselle's androids can geo-leap, but in Taken, it is established that no one, not even Donald or Douglas have been able to crack it before Victor Krane did. It is not known how Giselle was able to figure out geo-leaping, but it's possible Douglas has been working on it for years, and might have given Giselle his research as he did with Krane years later. *Giselle's androids were deactivated by Douglas' blaster. However, the android that attacked the academy didn't deactivate when Douglas' blasted him. **However, it is possible that Douglas might've missed when attacking him. **It is also possible the android that attacked the academy was an elite version, while her common androids are expendable drones. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Hero Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Specials Category:Season 4 Hourlong Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Return of Marcus Arc Category:Episodes with guest stars